Un pour tous et tous pour deux
by Tenefix
Summary: Yaoi. Vous verrez bien entre qui et qui ^^ L'histoire débute à la fin de la série télé de Gundam Wing... et c'est ma première fic !
1. Le premier jour

Fin de la série télé de Gundam Wing  
  
  
  
Heero regarda s'envoler l'avion de Relena. Il rejoignit Duo qui l'attendait. Ils marchèrent vers l'aéroport en longeant les hangars.  
  
- Au fait Heero, demanda-t-il, tu t'intéresses à Relena maintenant ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Ben pourquoi tu lui as laissée une carte d'anniversaire alors ?  
  
- C'était ma mission.  
  
- Ta mission ?  
  
- Oui, le professeur J m'a envoyé cette mission. Il disait que ça ferait plaisir à Relena et qu'en quelque sorte, ça la remercierait en partie pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la guerre.  
  
- Et s'il t'avait demandé de l'embrasser, tu l'aurais fait ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Hn oui ou hn non ?  
  
- Hn...  
  
- Je vois... Heero, est-ce que tu es amoureux de Relena ?  
  
- ...  
  
Heero sembla réfléchir. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il répondit.  
  
- Non.  
  
Cette réponse fit sourire Duo. Il lui posa une autre question :  
  
- Heero, est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ?  
  
Cette fois, Heero répondit instantanément :  
  
- Non.  
  
"Question stupide" se dit l'Américain. "Heero n'a jamais été entraîné à être amoureux".  
  
Heero continua de marcher et, sans tourner la tête, lui dit :  
  
- Et toi Duo Maxwell, tu as déjà été amoureux ?  
  
Cette question stupéfia Duo, à tel point qu'il s'arrêta de marcher. Il semblait perplexe. Heero s'arrêta également. Il se demanda à quoi Duo pensait. "Il cherche une réponse ou il est carrément dans la lune ?" Dans la lune. C'était surement ça. Duo était avant tout surpris par la question d'Heero. Pas par le contenu de la question mais par la question en elle-même. "Heero m'a posé une question... !"  
  
Et il avait de quoi être surpris. D'habitude, Heero n'est concentré que sur sa mission. Les seules questions qu'il pose ont pour sujet la stratégie à adopter lors de la mission. Mais là... "Heero veut savoir quelque chose sur moi...". Ce ne devait pas être un jour comme les autres. "Heero a changé... Ou Heero est en train de changer ? Ou c'est encore une mission du professeur J ?". Duo commençait à s'embrouiller avec toutes ces questions. Il regardait droit devant lui, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien d'intéressant en tout cas.  
  
Heero décida qu'assez de temps était passé et il passa sa main devant les yeux de l'Américain. Mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas, son regard était vide, et plein à la fois. Heero l'empoigna par les épaules, le secoua et lui dit :  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Hein ? fit Duo, comme s'il venait d'être réveillé. Ah oui c'est vrai, est- ce que j'ai déjà été amoureux.  
  
Heero s'attendait à une réponse, il pensait que Duo avait largement eu le temps d'en élaborer une, fût-elle un mensonge. Mais l'Américain réfléchissait *à nouveau*  
  
- Bon, dit Heero, tu vas repartir en méditation là !  
  
- Non non, répondit Maxwell, le regard redevenu normal. Non, je n'ai jamais été amoureux. "Sauf de toi, mais je ne peux pas te le dire... Pas comme ça..." pensa-t-il.  
  
- Bon, allons-y, dit Heero, les autres nous attendent.  
  
Heero et Duo arrivèrent à la jeep où les trois autres pilotes attendaient.  
  
- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama Wufei. Vous vous êtes perdu en chemin ?  
  
- Il semblerait que Duo se perde dans ses pensées en ce moment, répondit Heero sur son ton habituel.  
  
Duo se mit à rougir en pensant qu'Heero allait raconter aux autres la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec lui. L'Américain déclara alors ceci, en riant, un rire pour cacher sa gêne :  
  
- Hé hé... euh... oui... j'ai la tête ailleurs ces derniers temps... surement à cause des derniers évènements.  
  
- Ça tombe bien, dit Quatre, tu vas pouvoir te reposer, et nous autres aussi, car on va bientôt partir en vacances tous les cinq.  
  
- Ah bon ?!? firent Duo et Wufei en même temps.  
  
- Oui. Mais pour l'instant, je ne sais pas où. Nous passerons trois jours à l'hôtel situé à dix kilomètres d'ici avant de partir.  
  
Duo avait l'air content. Wufei semblait surpris. Trowa semblait déjà au courant, d'ailleurs Quatre lui lançait un regard complice, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. Quant à Heero, il demeurait impassible. - En route ! lança Quatre.  
  
Trowa monta devant et prit le volant. Heero se plaça à côté du conducteur. A l'arrière, Wufei s'installa derrière Heero et Quatre derrière Trowa. Duo, qui s'apprêtait à monter du côté de Wufei, fit finalement le tour de la jeep pour monter du côté de Quatre. Du coup, ce dernier se retrouva au milieu et Duo derrière Trowa.  
  
- Ça y est ? Tout le monde est monté ? demanda machinalement Trowa avant de mettre le véhicule en marche.  
  
Le trajet se passa normalement, mais sans un bruit, hormis celui du moteur. Wufei avait les yeux fermés, Quatre regardait tantôt la route, tantôt Trowa dans le rétroviseur central, Trowa était détendu mais concentré sur sa conduite, Heero fixait un point droit devant lui et Duo le regardait, les bras croisés derrière la tête et appuyés contre l'arceau de sécurité de la jeep.  
  
Ils arrivèrent ainsi à l'hôtel sans qu'un seul mot n'ait été échangé. Trowa s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée.  
  
- Je vous dépose là, je vais garer la jeep sur le parking. N'oubliez pas de prendre vos affaires.  
  
Les quatre autres obéirent et rentrèrent dans l'hôtel où on leur indiqua leurs chambres respectives. C'étaient des chambres pour deux personnes, mais ils en avaient une chacun. Elles se trouvaient les cinq dans le même couloir.  
  
- Vous avez des préférences pour les chambres que vous voulez ? demanda Quatre aux trois autres.  
  
- Ouais, répondit Duo, moi je veux...  
  
Mais il se fit immédiatement couper la parole par Wufei :  
  
- On a connu des situations bien plus inconfortables, alors pour une fois qu'on est là pour passer du bon temps et s'occuper un peu de nous, on ne vas pas jouer les fines bouches, n'est-ce pas Maxwell ?  
  
La seule réponse de Duo fut de lui tirer la langue en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Heero avait déjà investi une chambre et il commençait à défaire son sac. Les trois autres prirent chacun une chambre et Trowa vint occuper celle qu'il resta. Peu de temps après, le jeune blond de l'équipe réunit les quatre autres pilotes de Gundam dans sa chambre.  
  
- On se retrouve ce soir à 19 heures, en bas, pour le dîner. D'ici là, vous avez toute l'après-midi pour faire ce que vous voulez. A ce soir.  
  
Trowa et Wufei sortirent pour regagner leurs chambres. Duo et Heero restèrent avec Quatre.  
  
- Et nos Gundams ? demanda le Japonais.  
  
- Justement, on les retrouvera sur le lieu de nos vacances dans trois jours et on prendra d'importantes décisions le moment venu... Duo, tu voulais quelque chose ?  
  
- Euh... non, répondit l'Américain, gêné qu'Heero soit encore présent dans la chambre. Tu sais comme je suis, j'aime bien me tenir au courant, dit-il en souriant bêtement.  
  
- Très bien, fit le jeune blond, dans ce cas, on se voit tout à l'heure pour manger. Bon après-midi !  
  
- Merci, toi aussi Quatre, répondit Duo tandis qu'Heero était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir de la pièce.  
  
Duo le suivit et au moment où Yui referma la porte de sa chambre, il se précipita vers la chambre de Quatre. Il entra sans frapper.  
  
- Ah ! Duo, s'exclama Quatre qui regardait par la fenêtre. Tu as oublié quelque chose ?  
  
- Oui et non, fit l'intéressé. En fait, j'attendais qu'Heero sorte pour que je puisse te parler seul à seul.  
  
- Et bien on dirait que c'est le cas. Vas-y je t'écoute, lui dit aimablement Quatre.  
  
- Bon, toi qui semble toujours au courant de tout, je voulais te demander si tu savais en quoi consistent les missions que le docteur J envoie à Heero ces derniers jours.  
  
- Des missions ! Quelles missions ?  
  
- Ben je sais pas, du genre, laisser une carte d'anniversaire à Relena.  
  
Quatre se retint d'éclater de rire. Il se contenta d'un large sourire qu'il garda quelques secondes avant de reprendre un air - presque - sérieux.  
  
- Et tu appelles ça une mission ?  
  
- Heero oui.  
  
- Il t'en a parlé ?  
  
- Ben, en fait, je lui ai demandé s'il s'intéressait à Relena. Il m'a répondu que non alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi il lui avait laissé une carte d'anniversaire...  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? demanda le jeune Arabe, curieux et amusé à la fois.  
  
- Il m'a dit que c'était une mission que le professeur J lui avait envoyée.  
  
- Sacré Heero, reprit Quatre avec de nouveau un grand sourire sur le visage. Je crois bien qu'il s'est moqué de toi. Quel genre de mission Heero pourrait-il bien accomplir ici, sans son Gundam en plus ? Et puis je doute fortement que le docteur J perde son temps à de telles choses. Vraiment... Duo, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Parce que tu aurais pu faire ce raisonnement toi-même.  
  
- Oui c'est vrai, répondit le jeune homme en noir en baissant la tête.  
  
- On est tous plus ou moins fatigués, tu verras, ces vacances nous feront du bien, tu ne penseras plus à ça.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Quatre. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Et Duo sortit en fermant délicatement la porte au cas où Heero serait aux aguets. "Tu parles !" pensa l'Américain, "je vais me poser encore plus de questions moi maintenant... Pourquoi Heero m'a-t-il menti ? Pourquoi n'agit- il comme ça qu'avec moi ? Pourquoi reste-t-il comme d'habitude avec les autres ? Est-ce qu'il se venge pour toutes les fois où je me suis moqué de lui ? Et puis lui n'a jamais été amoureux parce qu'il a appris à garder ses sentiments. Mais moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux d'une fille ? Et qu'éprouve-t-il pour Relena ?"...  
  
Duo rentra dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.  
  
**********  
  
L'hôtel où séjournent les G-Boys, premier étage, 15 heures.  
  
°° Wufei est dans sa chambre en train de méditer. Laissons-le tranquille et tournons-nous du côté de Quatre. Tiens il n'est pas dans sa chambre... Il est en train d'entrer dans celle de Trowa °°  
  
- Trowa, tu ne devineras jamais ce que viens de me dire Duo.  
  
- Ben puisque je n'ai aucune chance de le deviner, dis-le moi, répondit Trowa en souriant.  
  
- Bien. Alors voilà : Heero a menti à Duo lorsque ce dernier lui a posé une question sur Relena.  
  
- Ah bon ! Et alors ? poursuivit Trowa.  
  
- Alors ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Heero. Il préfère ne rien dire plutôt que de mentir.  
  
- Et tu t'inquiètes pour Heero ? demanda le Français.  
  
- Oui, ça ne lui ressemble pas, je me demande ce qu'il se passe.  
  
- Peut-être fait-il ça pour agacer Duo.  
  
- Mais dans quel but ? se demanda le jeune Arabe.  
  
- Qui sait ? Peut-être parce que Duo...  
  
- Ah ? Tu as remarqué toi aussi, fit Quatre en lui coupant la parole. Ça fait un bon moment que Duo observe Heero de près. Je crois qu'il en est tombé amoureux.  
  
- Je le crois aussi, surenchérit Trowa. Heero s'en est peut-être aperçu et il ne sait pas comment réagir alors il teste Duo.  
  
- C'est possible. Ou alors ça ne lui plait pas, mais il ne dit rien à Duo tant que celui-ci ne lui déclare pas sa flamme.  
  
- Au fait, qu'as-tu dit à Duo tout à l'heure ? demanda Trowa.  
  
- Rien, je lui ai juste dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Je ne voulais pas dire de bêtises, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir pour avoir un second avis. Je me disais que tu aurais surement remarqué que Duo en pinçait pour Heero étant donné notre situation.  
  
- Tu fais bien d'en parler, dit Trowa sur un ton plus que sérieux. Tu crois que les autres sont au courant pour nous ?  
  
- Non je ne crois pas, répondit Quatre. Mais de toute façon, il n'y a plus de missions pour nous maintenant alors on peut arrêter de se voir en cachette.  
  
- Oui, dit Trowa en rougissant, mais comment vont réagir les autres ?  
  
- On leur fera comprendre petit à petit.  
  
Quatre s'approcha du Français, lui passa ses bras autour du cou puis l'embrassa. Trowa se baissa pour soulever Quatre par les cuisses et le porta contre lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser.  
  
°° Et si on allait voir ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre d'Heero :p ? Tiens, apparemment, Duo nous a devancés. Il a l'oreille collée à la porte d'Heero °°  
  
Duo était très attentif et tâchait de se concentrer sur les sons provenant de la chambre d'Heero. Mais il n'en entendait pas. Il réfléchit pour trouver un truc à dire à Heero une fois qu'il serait face à lui dans sa chambre. Quand ce fut fait, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna. Il poussa la porte mais celle-ci resta sur ses positions. "Heero s'est enfermé ?" se dit Duo. Il frappa à la porte en appelant Heero mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Au bout de quelques essais, il se dit qu'Heero n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il décida d'aller voir chez les autres. Peut- être Heero y serait-il. Ou peut-être sauraient-ils où il se trouve.  
  
L'Américain rentra dans la chambre de Wufei qui était assis en tailleur sur son lit, en train de méditer. Duo s'excusa de le déranger mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de fermer la porte, Wufei lui dit :  
  
- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer Maxwell ?  
  
Duo se contenta de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers celle de Quatre. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, s'apprêta à la tourner puis il s'arrêta. "Ah oui, vaut mieux frapper avant". Il tapa à la porte de la chambre de l'Arabe. Pas de réponse. Il ouvrit la porte. Personne. Il la referma et pris la direction de la chambre de Trowa. Il tapa à la porte.  
  
- Qui c'est ? demanda le Français.  
  
- C'est moi ! répondit Duo.  
  
- Attends une minute, dit Trowa, j'arrive.  
  
Trowa et Quatre se rhabillèrent en vitesse. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis Trowa alla ouvrir la porte.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ? demanda Trowa sur un ton sec.  
  
- Je te dérange ? demanda le jeune homme en noir.  
  
- Euh... non... répondit le Français un peu gêné. Et si tu me disais pourquoi t'es là.  
  
- Ben voilà, je sais pas où est Heero et euh... tiens, tu es là Quatre ?!?  
  
- Euh oui, répondit le jeune blond en rougissant.  
  
Duo se mit à regarder Quatre, puis Trowa, puis Quatre, puis encore Trowa. Les deux autres le regardaient avec des grands yeux. Duo s'arrêta sur Trowa, et, en souriant, il leur dit avec un air malicieux :  
  
- Et vous faisiez quoi tous les deux au juste ?  
  
Les deux se mirent à rougir pour de bon. Trowa ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
  
- On parlait de musique, intervint Quatre voyant que Trowa ne s'en sortait pas.  
  
- Ah, tu t'es mis à la musique ? demanda Duo, amusé.  
  
- Oui, c'est Quatre qui m'a refilé le virus, dit-il en essayant de reprendre son calme.  
  
Duo se remit à les fixer chacun leur tour. Trowa et Quatre n'osaient même pas se regarder.  
  
- Et pour Heero ? demanda l'Américain.  
  
- Eh bien ? dit le Français.  
  
- Ben... il est où ?  
  
- Je sais pas, dit Quatre. Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ?  
  
- Non, et elle est fermée à clef en plus. Je trouve Heero bizarre ces derniers temps.  
  
- Bah, il ne sait peut-être plus trop quoi faire maintenant que la guerre est finie, lui rétorqua l'Arabe. Laisse-lui le temps de se poser des questions, de réfléchir et de trouver des réponses. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul à se poser des questions, n'est-ce pas Duo ?  
  
- Ça c'est sûr, répondit l'Américain. Bon, puisque vous savez pas où est Heero, je vais aller voir ailleurs et vous laisser à vos occupations.  
  
Il esquissa un sourire et sortit de la chambre. Trowa le regarda prendre les escaliers avant de refermer la porte à clef.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il a compris pour nous deux ? demanda le Français.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... Mais s'il a compris, je pense que ça va l'aider pour conquérir Heero, il sait au moins qu'il n'est pas seul dans ce cas.  
  
- Peut-être, répondit Trowa. Et si on reprenait là où on en était hmm ?  
  
°° On va les laisser à nouveau tranquilles, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre trouble- fête ne vienne les déranger. Wufei est toujours en train de méditer. Duo est à l'entrée de l'hôtel et demande à tous les gens qu'il voit s'ils n'ont pas vu un jeune homme, japonais, pas trop grand, les cheveux bruns, coiffés avec les pattes du réveil, habillé d'un débardeur vert. Mais personne ne semble l'avoir vu. Mais où est donc Heero ? (imaginez Relena en train de poser cette question :p) °°  
  
**********  
  
Salle de restauration de l'hôtel, 19 heures.  
  
- Bien, tant pis, Heero n'est toujours pas là, dit Quatre. Il nous rejoindra peut-être avant la fin du repas.  
  
- Ouais... peut-être, fit Duo l'air un peu dépité.  
  
Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei s'installèrent à la table qui leur était réservée. Il resta une place vide. Duo jeta un coup d'oeil à la réception pour voir si Heero ne venait pas d'arriver. Mais non. Toujours pas là. Les quatre pilotes présents commencèrent leur dîner tandis que Duo continuait à se retourner vers la réception.  
  
- Tu veux changer de place avec moi ? lui demanda Quatre. Ça t'évitera d'attraper un torticolis à force de te tourner comme ça.  
  
- Hmm, fit Duo, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Quatre n'insista pas. Et puis il ne voulait pas vexer Duo. S'il savait pour lui et Trowa, Wufei ne semblait pas au courant, et vexer Duo lui aurait plus facilement délié la langue.  
  
- Le voilà ! s'exclama l'Américain.  
  
En effet, Heero se présenta à l'accueil. Il se pencha vers la réceptionniste et lui demanda quelque chose. Duo n'en pouvait plus, il voulait savoir de quoi il parlait avec elle. La réceptionniste acquiesça de la tête puis sourit lorsque Heero sembla lui dire autre chose. Elle pointa alors Duo du doigt puis retourna à ses occupations. C'en était trop pour Duo, il se leva et alla vers Heero qui s'avançait vers la table pour rejoindre les autres.  
  
- Alors ? dit l'Américain. T'étais où ? Je t'ai cherché toute l'après-midi.  
  
- Ah oui ? dit Heero d'un air sérieux. Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
  
Cette question troubla Duo, à tel point qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Heero sourit puis alla s'installer à table avec les autres.  
  
- Tu viens Duo ? dit le Japonais. C'est toi qui vas finir par être en retard.  
  
Duo vint s'asseoir sans dire un mot. Il avait l'air de réfléchir comme un fou.  
  
- J'ai rarement vu Maxwell dans cet état, révéla Wufei.  
  
- Oui, moi non plus, dit Trowa.  
  
- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Quatre.  
  
- Hein ? Heu, oui oui, ça va. Vous en faites pas pour moi, répondit Duo.  
  
Le reste du dîner se passa plutôt bien. Duo y fit même quelques blagues, ce qui rassura les autres membres de l'équipe.  
  
Le repas terminé, les G-Boys rejoignirent leurs chambres. Wufei fut le premier à regagner la sienne. Les quatre autres restaient dans le couloir, attendant de voir qui irait dans quelle chambre. Mais personne ne bougeait. Alors Quatre se décida à rentrer dans la sienne, mais il laissa la porte entrouverte pour se tenir au courant. Trowa passa devant et murmura un inaudible "Viens dans trois minutes" que Quatre comprit en regardant le nombre de doigts que Trowa tendait le long de sa jambe. Il ne restait que Duo et Heero dans le couloir. Heero attendit quelques secondes puis il se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre et lança un "baka" à Duo avant de fermer la porte. "Mais quoi ?" se dit Duo qui n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'aller dans sa chambre maintenant. Trois minutes plus tard, Quatre sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit et rejoignit celle de Trowa.  
  
- Quelle ponctualité ! s'exclama Trowa.  
  
- Oui, c'est une de mes qualités, dit le jeune blond en plissant les yeux. Tu voulais me voir pour qu'on s'occupe de nos deux tourtereaux ?  
  
- Tout à fait, répondit le Français. Ils ne s'en sortiront jamais s'ils continuent à réagir comme ça. Il faut qu'on aille les voir.  
  
- Très bien. Je m'occupe de Duo et toi d'Heero ok ?  
  
- Ça marche. Mais on leur dit quoi ? demanda Trowa.  
  
- C'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler. J'ai déjà ma petite idée de ce que je vais dire à Duo, mais pour Heero, je ne sais pas. Je pense que pour le moment, le mieux, c'est d'essayer d'apprendre ce que pense Heero de tout ça et pourquoi il agit ainsi.  
  
- Ça me paraît plus prudent, lui dit Trowa en hochant la tête.  
  
- Tu crois que tu y arriveras ?  
  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et puis tu me connais, je reste souvent discret, mais j'analyse toujours la situation, ce n'est pas Heero qui va me dérouter. Et puis on a travaillé les deux ensemble pour OZ alors je sais comment il peut réagir.  
  
- Très bien, dit Quatre. On y va ?  
  
- Allez.  
  
Ils sortirent de la chambre de Trowa. Quatre se plaça face à la porte de Duo, Trowa face à celle d'Heero. Ils se regardèrent puis firent un signe de la tête pour frapper en même temps à chaque porte. Ceci fit assez de bruit pour intriguer Wufei qui entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il vit alors Quatre rentrer dans celle de Duo et Trowa dans celle d'Heero. "Mais à quoi jouent-ils ?" se demanda le Chinois. "Ils préparent encore un mauvais coup... pas contre moi j'espère... non, je n'ai rien fait qui ait pu les déranger ces derniers jours, je suis resté fidèle à moi-même, c'est-à-dire digne et intègre". Wufei referma la porte de sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit.  
  
De son côté, Quatre était assis sur le bord du lit, à côté de l'Américain. Le jeune blond avait les mains posées sur les cuisses et il regardait devant lui tandis que le jeune homme en noir était presque en position allongée, il se retenait avec ses bras placés en arrière et son regard était dirigé vers le plafond.  
  
- Duo ? fit Quatre pour entamer la conversation.  
  
- Hmm.  
  
- Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'Heero ?  
  
- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Duo d'un air à la fois étonné, intrigué et effrayé.  
  
- Ça se voit, répondit Quatre sur un ton calme et rassurant. Tu es tout le temps en train d'observer Heero. Et puis surtout ce soir, sa présence semblait te manquer énormément au début du repas...  
  
- Ah...? Ça se voit tant que ça ? s'interrogea Duo en se redressant tandis que Quatre acquiesçait. Tu te rends compte Quatre, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de personne jusqu'à présent, et le jour où ça m'arrive, il faut que ce soit d'un garçon !  
  
- Et alors, dit Quatre, il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Regarde : Trowa et moi, ça fait un bon bout de temps que l'on s'aime.  
  
- Donc ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, c'était pas du cinéma ? demanda Duo doublement intéressé par cette révélation.  
  
- Ben non pourquoi ?  
  
- Je croyais que vous me faisiez une farce tous les deux.  
  
- Non, répondit le jeune Arabe, c'était la réalité. On est tombés amoureux le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontrés. J'avais tout de suite senti en me battant contre Trowa qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Et c'est pour ça que je m'étais rendu en premier.  
  
- Ah ! Et tu es venu pour me dire ça ? demanda Duo sur un ton sérieux, non ironique.  
  
- Entre autres, répondit Quatre. J'ai l'impression qu'entre Heero et toi, les choses n'avancent pas. Et comme c'est toi qui es amoureux de lui, c'est à toi de faire le premier pas.  
  
- Tu sais ce que pense Heero de cette situation ?  
  
- Non, mais Trowa est en ce moment même en train de lui parler. Il me fera un compte-rendu et je te dirai ensuite comment réagit Heero face à ça.  
  
- Merci Quatre, t'es vraiment un pote !  
  
- C'est à ça que servent les amis.  
  
- Oui... mais merci quand même.  
  
Quatre sortit de la chambre de Duo et alla écouter à la porte de la chambre d'Heero. Il entendit la voix de Trowa. "Ils n'ont pas terminé" se dit-il. Il regagna sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit en attendant l'arrivée de Trowa.  
  
Pendant que Quatre s'occupait de Duo, Trowa était avec Heero. Et le Français n'avait pas une tâche aussi simple que celle du jeune blond. Parler de ça avec Heero était loin d'être évident. Déjà que le simple fait de parler avec Heero n'était pas chose aisée, alors parler de ce sujet en particulier rendait le tout encore plus délicat. Mais Trowa avait un don pour ça, même s'il ne le montrait que rarement.  
  
Lorsque Trowa entra dans la chambre d'Heero, celui-ci était assis à son bureau, à côté de la fenêtre. Il était assis face au mur, ou plutôt, face à l'écran de son ordinateur. Il tapait du texte apparemment. Trowa referma la porte et vint se placer debout, près du bureau. Il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne cherchait pas à regarder Heero, et il s'était placé ici de telle sorte que le Japonais comprenne que Trowa n'était pas là pour regarder ce qu'il y avait sur son écran. Le Français resta dans cette position deux minutes. Sans dire un mot. Sa présence ne semblait pas perturber Heero qui continuait de taper sur son clavier et qui ne demandait même pas à l'autre pilote ce qu'il était venu faire dans sa chambre. Le Français, continuant de regarder par la fenêtre - surtout pour éviter de croiser le regard du Japonais - prit la parole :  
  
- Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux Heero ?  
  
- Ah, tu remplaces Duo, lui répondit Heero sur un ton ironique.  
  
- Ah bon ? Duo aussi t'a demandé la même chose ?  
  
- Oui, pas plus tard que ce matin.  
  
Dix secondes passèrent.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda Trowa.  
  
Heero arrêta son ordinateur et se tourna pour regarder le Français qui en fit de même.  
  
- J'ai réfléchi à ce que signifiait être amoureux et je lui ai répondu que non.  
  
Dix secondes passèrent.  
  
- Et comment a-t-il réagi à ta réponse ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air de réfléchir. Et puis je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je lui ai retourné sa question.  
  
Dix secondes passèrent.  
  
- Et alors ? demanda Trowa, intéressé, et agacé de devoir demander la suite à chaque fois.  
  
- Alors... il a mis un temps fou pour réfléchir. Et il ne m'a même pas répondu. J'ai dû lui poser la question une deuxième fois. Et il s'est remis à réfléchir... mais il m'a finalement répondu que non, lui non plus n'était jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un.  
  
- Et ça t'a rassuré que Duo soit dans la même situation que toi ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
Cette réponse embêta Trowa. "Il se referme sur lui-même, c'est pas bon signe".  
  
- Ecoute, Heero, dit Trowa en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, il ne faut pas que tu prennes ça comme un défaut et que tu en aies honte. Au contraire. Et puis, l'occasion ne s'est pas encore présentée. Mais tu verras, elle finira par arriver, crois-moi.  
  
- Je te crois, dit Heero, mais c'est un sentiment que je n'ai pas encore éprouvé, et je ne sais pas comment je réagirai.  
  
- Si tu veux en parler, tu peux venir me voir à tout moment. Et Quatre aussi, il est très doué pour aider les gens.  
  
- Hn.  
  
Vingt secondes passèrent. "Bon, on a avancé un peu, il faut creuser un peu plus maintenant" se dit le Français. "Il faut que je trouve un autre moyen d'aborder le sujet... Voyons... Ça y est !"  
  
- Heero, tu as dit quoi à la réceptionniste tout à l'heure ?  
  
- Je lui ai demandé si quelqu'un m'avait cherché durant l'après-midi.  
  
Dix secondes passèrent.  
  
- Et après ? demanda Trowa qui commençait à être exaspéré par les "temps morts" du Japonais.  
  
- Je lui ai demandé qui. Et elle m'a montré Duo.  
  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça à Duo ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il cherche ?  
  
- Oui, je ne sais pas encore à quoi il joue, mais je ne compte pas ma laisser faire, répondit Heero.  
  
Vingt secondes passèrent. "Bon, il ne dira rien de plus" pensa Trowa. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
- Rappelle-toi Heero, si tu veux en parler...  
  
- Hn.  
  
Trowa sortit de la chambre du Japonais et alla coller son oreille à la porte de Duo. A ce moment-là, Wufei ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit Trowa en train d'écouter à la porte.  
  
- Alors Barton ? On écoute à la porte de Maxwell maintenant ?  
  
Trowa sursauta. Il semblait gêné mais garda le contrôle de la situation :  
  
- Euh, oui, répondit-il, mais il n'y a personne. Ecoute, tu verras.  
  
Wufei colla à son tour sa tête contre la porte de la chambre de l'Américain. C'est alors qu'Heero sortit de sa chambre et vit le Chinois en train d'espionner Duo, pour le compte de Trowa apparemment.  
  
- Tu n'as pas honte d'écouter aux portes Chang Wufei ! s'exclama Heero sur son ton ironique habituel.  
  
- Je te revaudrai ça Yui, répondit l'intéressé en s'empressant de retourner dans sa chambre.  
  
Heero sourit. Puis il regarda Trowa furtivement avant de prendre les escaliers. Trowa se rendit dans la chambre de Quatre.  
  
- Ah te voilà, dit Quatre en se levant de son lit, tu en as mis du temps !  
  
- Tu sais, il est pas trop bavard notre Heero.  
  
Et les deux compagnons échangèrent les propos qu'ils avaient recueillis auprès des deux premiers pilotes de Gundam. Pendant deux heures, ils réfléchirent sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Finalement :  
  
- Bon, alors j'irai voir Duo demain. Tu occuperas les deux autres pendant ce temps-là, je ne sais pas, tu trouveras bien.  
  
- Oui, répondit le Français. D'autant plus que Wufei nous soupçonne de lui cacher des choses.  
  
- Il n'a pas tort, répliqua le jeune blond en souriant. Allez, bonne nuit Trowa.  
  
- Bonne nuit Quatre. 


	2. Le deuxième jour

Salle de restauration de l'hôtel, 8 heures.  
  
Les cinq pilotes de Gundam, beaux, lavés et bien habillés, prirent place à leur table. Quatre regarda les autres qui mangeaient.  
  
- Mes amis, dit-il, demain il va y avoir un match de foot sur le terrain de l'hôtel. Ce serait bien qu'on y participe. Les jeunes du coin ne sont que dix et ils ont besoin de joueur supplémentaires pour affronter l'équipe de la Colonie qui va bientôt se rendre sur rendre sur la Terre pour la coupe du monde universel des espoirs. On pourrait leur proposer un coup de main, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Wufei, un peu de compétition ne nous fera pas de mal.  
  
"Pourquoi il regarde Heero comme ça ?" se demanda Duo.  
  
- Très bien, moi aussi j'ai besoin de faire un peu de sport, lança Duo pour faire converger les regards sur lui, surtout celui du Chinois.  
  
- Je suis partant, ajouta Trowa.  
  
- On est déjà quatre, c'est bien, dit le jeune blond. Et toi Heero ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Allez Heero, supplia Duo, tu ne vas pas faire bande à part.  
  
- Bon d'accord, je jouerai, annonça le Japonais.  
  
Duo n'attendait que ça. Il sourit en pensant que le lendemain, il allait enfin pouvoir faire ses preuves en montrant à Heero qu'il avait aussi des qualités.  
  
Les G-Boys continuèrent de déjeuner et Quatre reprit bientôt la parole :  
  
- En plus, après le match, je serai en mesure de vous dire où nous partirons pour les vacances.  
  
- Cool ! répliqua Duo qui n'était en fait intéressé que par ce fameux match.  
  
Le petit déjeuner se terminant, Quatre fit un signe à Trowa. Celui-ci se leva et dit aux autres :  
  
- Heero, Wufei, venez avec moi, il faut absolument que je vous emmène quelque part.  
  
Les deux intéressés se regardèrent dans les yeux, le regard étonné, puis ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Trowa qui attendait. Enfin, Wufei et Heero se regardèrent à nouveau droit dans les yeux, mais cette fois, c'étaient des regards d'intimidation. Wufei continua à fixer le Japonais. Mais ce dernier tourna la tête le premier, comme s'il refusait le face-à-face. Il demanda à Trowa :  
  
- Où ?  
  
- Vous verrez bien, répondit le Français. Alors, vous venez ?  
  
Heero et Wufei se levèrent et mirent leurs vestes.  
  
- Et moi ? demanda Duo étonné. Je viens pas ?  
  
- Non, il vaut mieux les laisser seuls, lui expliqua Quatre. Ces trois-là ont des choses à se dire.  
  
Et comme le Français, le Chinois et le Japonais sortaient de l'hôtel, le jeune blond ajouta :  
  
- Et nous aussi, on a des choses à se dire. Mais viens dans ma chambre, on y sera mieux pour discuter.  
  
Une fois les deux pilotes dans la chambre de l'Arabe, la discussion commença :  
  
- Alors ? demanda Duo, Trowa est allé parler à Heero ?  
  
- Oui, et il est venu me voir après et on a tiré les conclusions suivantes.  
  
Duo était on ne peut plus attentif.  
  
- D'abord, poursuivit Quatre, nous pensons qu'il n'y a rien entre Heero et Relena.  
  
Duo eut un large sourire, qu'il effaça aussitôt pour reprendre sa concentration. Il était aussi nerveux qu'un mauvais steak.  
  
- Nous pensons ça car Heero a dit qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Et il a dit que ça le rassurait que toi non plus. Car tu lui as bien dit que tu n'avais jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un, non ?  
  
- Oui répondit Duo, c'était hier, quand on est parti de l'aéroport.  
  
- Mais tu lui as menti, tu ne lui as pas dit que tu l'aimais.  
  
- Je sais, mais tu comprends Quatre, je ne voulais pas lui annoncer ça comme ça. Et puis j'ai très peur de sa réaction, confia l'Américain.  
  
- Oui, je te comprends, lui dit Quatre en lui prenant les deux mains. Mais je crois qu'Heero aussi a peur. Il a remarqué que tu ne te comportais pas comme d'habitude avec lui ces derniers temps et il prend ses distances. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il t'a menti à propos de Relena et du docteur J.  
  
Duo regarda son ami d'un air inquiet :  
  
- Alors... ça veut dire... que les choses vont en s'empirant ?  
  
- C'est pas pour te démoraliser Duo mais... oui, si tu ne fais rien, c'est ce qui va arriver.  
  
- Mais je dois faire quoi ? demanda l'Américain, presque paniqué.  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop, dit Quatre. Commence par prendre ton courage à deux mains. Ensuite, il faut que tu dévoiles tes sentiments à Heero. Si tu ne le fais pas, lui le fera encore moins. D'autant plus qu'il se méfie de toi.  
  
- Et s'il me rejette ? demanda Duo, la voix tremblante.  
  
Quatre resta muet. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de relâcher les mains de l'Américain.  
  
- Il faut essayer, lui dit-il après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux une bonne dizaine de secondes. Prends le temps d'y penser... et décide-toi.  
  
- D'accord. Merci Quatre, lui dit Duo en sortant de la chambre.  
  
Duo se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux ouverts, le regard vide. Il resta comme ça pendant quelques minutes puis il ferma les yeux. "C'est bien facile pour Quatre de dire ça" se dit-il. "Lui, il n'a pas ce problème, il est déjà avec son Trowa. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça pourrait lui faire si on lui enlevait son Trowa... Moi je ne veux pas perdre mon Heero... Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, à quel moment lui parler...". Duo prit un oreiller et se le mit sur le visage.  
  
Environ une heure plus tard, Trowa, Heero et Wufei revinrent à l'hôtel. Wufei marchait avec fière allure, comme s'il venait d'accomplir quelque chose de grand, Trowa accélérait le pas pour aller rejoindre Quatre au plus vite et Heero les suivait, un peu en recul, l'air impassible.  
  
Trowa arriva le premier dans le couloir de l'hôtel où les G-Boys avaient leur chambre. Il frappa à la porte de son amant.  
  
- Oui ? fit le jeune blond.  
  
- C'est moi, annonça Trowa.  
  
- Entre vite, je t'attendais.  
  
- Alors ? Tu as pu parler avec Duo ?  
  
- Oui oui, et ça s'est passé comme prévu. Je lui ai dit ce qu'on avait décidé qu'il fallait lui dire. Et il a l'air d'avoir compris. En tout cas, il semble fortement apprécier notre aide.  
  
- Tant mieux, dit Trowa, on en fait pas ça pour rien. Mais tu ne crois pas que cette situation risque de jouer contre Duo ?  
  
- Comment ça ? demanda le jeune Arabe.  
  
- Si à chaque fois, c'est moi qui vais voir Heero et toi qui fais un compte- rendu à Duo, jamais celui-ci ne fera de pas vers Heero.  
  
- C'est possible, mais je lui ai bien dit que c'était à lui de foncer, de prendre des risques.  
  
- Et comment il a réagi ? demanda le Français.  
  
- Il m'a l'air encore hésitant. Peut-être qu'il faudrait aller voir Heero pour essayer de lui faire comprendre la situation.  
  
- Oui... peut-être, marmonna Trowa. Je vais y réfléchir et je parlerai à Heero dans l'après-midi. En attendant, je pense qu'il faut arrêter d'épauler Duo de la sorte. Il faut le laisser se débrouiller seul.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison, dit Quatre en souriant. J'espère que ces deux-là vont connaître les mêmes choses que nous. Ce serait dommage qu'ils passent à côté.  
  
Trowa acquiesça et vint déposer un baiser sur le front de son compagnon.  
  
- Mais dis-moi Trowa, demanda Quatre, tu les as emmené où les deux autres ?  
  
- Et bien, j'ai remarqué que Wufei regardait Heero avec un air menaçant. C'est depuis qu'Heero l'a surpris en train d'écouter à ta porte. Alors je les ai emmenés à la salle de jeux du coin pour faire une partie de fléchettes. Je leur ai dit qu'ils avaient un différend à régler et que je ne jouerais pas. Alors Heero et Wufei ont joué chacun leur tour. Mais ce n'était pas très intéressant, ils sont les deux très bons tireurs.  
  
- Et qui a gagné ? demanda Quatre intéressé.  
  
- Ils ont fait trois fois égalité. La quatrième, Heero et Wufei étaient encore à égalité. Il ne leur restait qu'une fléchette chacun et ils devaient faire cinquante. Wufei a lancé en premier et il a tapé en plein dans le milieu de la cible. Il s'est ensuite tourné vers Heero en espérant que celui-ci manque son coup. Heero a bien mis trente secondes avant de jeter sa fléchette. Et il a raté son coup, il n'a fait que 25. Je crois qu'il a fait exprès, gagner ne l'intéressait pas. Par contre, Wufei... je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi content de gagner. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une simple partie de fléchettes. Ce garçon est vraiment bizarre...  
  
- Oui, mais si on y regarde de plus près, ajouta Quatre, nous sommes tous bizarres. Et peut-être même que, de nous cinq, le moins bizarre, c'est Wufei.  
  
- Peut-être... Au fait, il n'a toujours pas l'air d'être au courant pour nous. Imagine sa réaction s'il apprend que nous deux... et que Duo et Heero...  
  
- Je préfère pas imaginer, répliqua Quatre en riant. De toute façon, il finira bien par s'en apercevoir un jour ou l'autre.  
  
- Bon... et qu'est-ce qu'on fait cet après-midi ? demanda le Français.  
  
- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. Je la soumettrai à midi, lors du repas.  
  
**********  
  
Salle de restauration de l'hôtel, midi et demi.  
  
Les cinq G-Boys étaient à table, en train de manger. Comme ça commençait à en devenir une habitude à chaque repas, Quatre prit la parole :  
  
- Puisque tout le monde a accepté de jouer pour le match de demain, nous rencontrerons cet après-midi, les autres joueurs de l'équipe. J'ai parlé avec le capitaine ce matin et il veut voir de quoi on est capables. Alors, à 15 heures, on ira les rejoindre sur le terrain pour nous rencontrer.  
  
- Ils veulent nous tester ! s'exclama Wufei.  
  
- On dirait bien, poursuivit Duo. Mais je les comprends, c'est vrai, si jamais on n'était pas aussi bons qu'eux, on serait un handicap pour eux.  
  
- Oui, mais ça ne sera pas le cas, répondit le Chinois avec un air fier.  
  
- Je l'espère, dit Duo.  
  
- De toute façon, ajouta Quatre, on ne cherche pas à faire les malins, on les aide parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez nombreux. Evidemment, on ne va pas tout faire pour qu'ils perdent, mais il ne faudra pas jouer juste entre nous cinq. Si on joue les cinq en même temps...  
  
- Oui, Quatre a raison, ajouta Trowa.  
  
"Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, moi je dois impressionner Heero alors vos conseils, vous seriez pas contents de savoir ce que j'en fais" se dit Duo en souriant bêtement.  
  
Une fois le repas terminé, Quatre dit aux autres avant que chacun n'allât dans sa chambre :  
  
- Je passe vous chercher à trois heures, soyez prêts et en tenue de sport. Et surtout, soyez là, n'est-ce pas Heero ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
Quatre se rendit dans la chambre de Trowa.  
  
- A mon avis, tout le monde va faire la sieste en attendant tout à l'heure, alors, si tu veux parler à Heero, je crois que le moment serait bien choisi.  
  
- Quatre, je vais aller lui parler, mais c'est la dernière fois, après, on les laisse se débrouiller. Et tu n'iras pas voir Duo pour lui raconter ce que j'aurais dit à Heero.  
  
- Mais... protesta le jeune blond.  
  
- D'ailleurs, je ne te dirai pas ce que je vais aller dire à Heero. Pas tant que qu'ils ne seront pas ensemble.  
  
- Bon, si tu veux. Mais Trowa, je veux juste savoir une chose : tu me fais la tête ?  
  
- Mais non, je ne te fais pas la tête. Mais je pense que tu devrais penser un peu plus à toi de temps en temps plutôt que de tout le temps vouloir aider les autres. Regarde, Duo et Heero, le match de foot de demain...  
  
- Oui je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, avoua Quatre.  
  
- C'est pour ça que j'agis ainsi, répondit Trowa en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu sais bien que je t'aime et que je ne veux que ton bien.  
  
- Merci Trowa, moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
Après s'être embrassés plusieurs fois, ils sortirent de la chambre de Trowa. Quatre retourna dans la sienne tandis que le Français alla voir Heero. Il frappa à la porte du Japonais et entra lorsqu'il le lui autorisa.  
  
**********  
  
Couloir de l'hôtel, premier étage, 15 heures.  
  
Quatre tapa à la porte de Duo qui sortit aussitôt. Il avait enfilé un short noir assez long, genre bermuda, et portait un T-shirt noir sous lequel il dissimulait sa natte. Il tomba nez à nez avec un Quatre en short blanc très court, avec un T-shirt moulant rose bonbon et une casquette à l'envers de couleur bleu ciel. Duo eut du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il se contenta de dire :  
  
- Woah ! Quelles jolies couleurs !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Quatre. Ça ne te plait pas ?  
  
- Si si... c'est juste que... tu crois que ça va plaire à Trowa ?  
  
- Oh oui, c'est lui qui m'a acheté ce T-shirt, répondit le jeune blond en souriant.  
  
Ils tapèrent à la porte de Trowa qui portait les mêmes habits que Duo mais dans des tons plutôt beiges. Il ne put se retenir de rougir lorsqu'il vit Quatre habillé ainsi.  
  
- Ah ben t'avais raison, dit Duo à Quatre en lui donnant un petit coup de coude, ça a l'air de lui plaire. En tout cas, ça lui fait de l'effet !  
  
Wufei sortit à ce moment-là, attiré par les voix qu'il entendait dans le couloir. Il regarda les autres d'un oeil bizarre, surtout Quatre qu'il fixa pendant dix secondes avant d'afficher un grand sourire. Le jeune Arabe rougit à son tour et commença à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller se changer.  
  
- Bon, faites sortir Heero, dit Quatre en retournant dans sa chambre, j'en ai pour deux minutes.  
  
Wufei s'apprêta à taper à la porte du Japonais mais il fut interrompu par l'Américain :  
  
- Tu crois pas que tu vas mourir de chaud avec ton pantalon et tes manches longues ?  
  
- Et alors ? répondit le Chinois, au moins ils sont blancs, pas comme les tiens qui sont noirs. On verra bien qui de nous deux aura le plus chaud.  
  
Il frappa à la porte et Heero sortit, fidèle à lui-même, short bleu marine et débardeur vert. Il regarda les autres qui n'étaient pas habillés comme d'habitude. Il esquissa à son tour un sourire. Puis ils attendirent Quatre. Celui-ci les rejoignit deux minutes plus tard. Il avait troqué son T-shirt moulant rose contre un T-shirt orange foncé, ample, qui lui cachait presque totalement son short. Duo ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :  
  
- Tu es mieux comme ça je trouve.  
  
Trowa acquiesça. Les cinq garçons sortirent de l'hôtel et allèrent à la rencontre des dix autres jeunes qui s'entraînaient sur le terrain de l'hôtel. Ce fut Quatre qui engagea la conversation avec les autres. Ensuite, les G-Boys firent les mêmes exercices que les autres joueurs. Le reste de l'entraînement se déroula bien. Les pilotes de Gundam impressionnèrent les autres joueurs qui étaient bien contents de les avoir avec eux. Cependant, il avait été décidé à l'avance que seul un des G-Boys jouerait dès le début, les quatre autres étant remplaçants. Quatre sentit que ça allait être la guerre entre Wufei et Duo pour savoir lequel des deux serait titulaire lors du match du lendemain. Mais contre toute attente, les autres joueurs de l'équipe désignèrent Heero. Ce dernier accepta mais il ne s'en faisait pas particulièrement une joie. Duo était déçu, il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour impressionner le Japonais.  
  
Les quinze membres de l'équipe se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain une heure avant le match pour mettre au point la tactique. Les G-Boys retournèrent dans leur chambre pour aller se doucher. Trowa et Quatre restèrent en retrait du Chinois, de l'Américain et du Japonais pour discuter.  
  
- Alors ? Pas trop déçu de ne pas jouer ? demanda le jeune blond à son compagnon.  
  
- Pas du tout. On fait ça pour rendre service, ce n'est pas trop mon truc le foot.  
  
- Tu as pu parler à Heero tout à l'heure ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Et ça s'est bien passé ?  
  
- Je crois que oui.  
  
- Et... c'est tout ?  
  
- Oui, c'est tout, répondit le Français. A partir de maintenant, on n'intervient plus de nous-mêmes. J'ai redit à Heero que s'il voulait en parler, tu étais là.  
  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna Quatre. Et toi ?  
  
- Avec Heero, on ne se parle pas beaucoup. Je le comprends... mais c'est pas comme avec toi. Avec toi, un simple regard suffit pour qu'on se comprenne. Avec Heero... les choses sont plus difficiles. On verra bien s'il ira te voir. Tu sauras quoi lui dire au moins ?  
  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai, répliqua le jeune blond en souriant. Bon, tu viens te doucher avec moi ?  
  
- Je passe par ma chambre et j'arrive, lui répondit Trowa avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
**********  
  
Salle de restauration de l'hôtel, vingt heures et des poussières.  
  
Les cinq pilotes quittèrent leur table après avoir fini leurs desserts. Ils remontèrent dans leur chambre. Trowa marchait devant Heero pour l'empêcher d'arriver en premier dans sa chambre. Une fois le Chinois, l'Américain, l'Arabe rentrés dans leurs chambres respectives, Trowa laissa passer Heero et au moment où celui-ci ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Trowa lui dit :  
  
- Maintenant.  
  
Heero attendit que Trowa eût fermé la porte de sa chambre avant de bouger. Il prit quelques secondes pour inspirer puis alla frapper à la porte de Duo. Ce dernier répondit d'entrer sans savoir qui avait frappé. Il fut tout étonné de découvrir que c'était le Japonais.  
  
- Heero ?!?  
  
- Quoi ? répondit l'intéressé en refermant la porte derrière lui. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.  
  
"Le fantôme qui hante mes nuits" se dit Duo. Puis après quelques secondes, il demanda :  
  
- Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Te parler.  
  
- Ah, répliqua l'Américain intéressé.  
  
- De demain.  
  
- Ah, répéta Duo, mais avec l'air un peu déçu.  
  
- Du match.  
  
- Bon... et si tu faisais des phrases un peu plus longues ? proposa Duo en souriant.  
  
- Je vais essayer, répondit Heero.  
  
Il prit quelques secondes avant de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient l'air aussi coincés l'un que l'autre. Mais ils tentaient de le cacher au maximum. Duo en s'asseyant sur son bureau, Heero en prenant la parole.  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à jouer dans l'équipe, ce sont les autres joueurs qui m'ont choisi.  
  
- Oui, je sais, répondit Duo.  
  
- Je sais, mais comme tu avais l'air de vouloir jouer à tout prix...  
  
- Non, c'est pas grave, c'est qu'un match de foot, lui dit l'Américain qui ne pouvait pas lui expliquer les vraies raisons de son envie de jouer.  
  
- Si tu veux, lui proposa Heero en s'approchant du jeune homme en noir, je pourrais te céder ma place à la mi-temps.  
  
- C'est vrai ? demanda Duo, les yeux scintillants.  
  
- Oui, je dirai aux autres que je serai fatigué et que j'aurai besoin d'être remplacé.  
  
Heero se trouvait très près de Duo si bien que celui-ci sentait l'air chaud qui sortait de la bouche du Japonais arriver sur ses joues. Heero continuait à parler, mais l'Américain ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de passer sa main sur la joue d'Heero, puis en train de l'embrasser, de l'étreindre, de lui murmurer des mots doux. Il imaginait aussi la réaction d'Heero, qui selon lui se laissait faire et éprouvait du plaisir. Mais dans la réalité, Duo ne bougeait pas. Il avait les yeux perdus sur le visage d'Heero et il ne faisait rien à part imaginer. Le Japonais passa plusieurs fois ses mains devant les yeux de l'Américain, mais ses gestes n'eurent aucun effet. Heero non plus n'osait pas toucher Duo, et il se mit à faire les cent pas devant le bureau en attendant que l'autre pilote reprît ses esprits. Au bout de deux minutes, Duo se redressa et vit Heero en train de tourner en rond.  
  
- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais Heero ? demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris.  
  
- J'attends que tu aies fini de rêver.  
  
Duo prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.  
  
- Ah... et ça fait longtemps que... "je rêve" ?  
  
- Environ cinq minutes.  
  
- Tout ça ! s'exclama le jeune homme en noir.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce qu'Heero doit être en train de penser maintenant ?" se demanda-t-il. Il se remit en position pour penser, mais cette fois, il avait le dos très courbé et il regardait par terre. Heero s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
  
- Ecoute Duo, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme ce soir, on discutera une autre fois.  
  
Duo ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Heero ajouta :  
  
- Mais ça tient toujours pour demain.  
  
Il prit la direction de la sortie mais l'Américain l'arrêta en demandant :  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui tient toujours pour demain ?  
  
Heero se mit sur le pas de la porte, côté couloir et répondit en refermant la porte :  
  
- Je te laisserai ma place à la mi-temps.  
  
Et il ferma totalement la porte pour aller ensuite rejoindre sa chambre. Il n'avait pas l'air très content de ce qui s'était passé. Quant à Duo, il était reparti dans ses pensées : "Oh la la, j'ai pas assuré du tout là... Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi. Je l'ai même pas remercié pour sa proposition. Il voulait me faire plaisir et je l'ai même pas remercié... Non vraiment, j'ai pas assuré." 


	3. La moitié du troisième jour

Le lendemain matin, petit déjeuner à la salle de restauration.  
  
Les cinq pilotes mangèrent sans échanger un seul mot. Pourtant, tout le monde avait plus ou moins l'air de bonne humeur. Quand ils eurent presque terminé, Quatre intervint :  
  
- Tiens, vous savez quoi, il y a eu un petit problème pour le match de tout à l'heure.  
  
- Ah bon, quel genre de problème ? demanda Duo. L'équipe que l'on doit affronter ne viendra pas ?  
  
- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, elle viendra et le match aura bien lieu. C'est plutôt le gardien de but de notre équipe qui a eu un problème.  
  
Les quatre autres le regardaient avec des yeux qui réclamaient la suite. Ceci amusa Quatre qui sourit avant de poursuivre :  
  
- Il ne pourra pas jouer, il s'est blessé à la main hier soir, après l'entraînement. Quelques gars de l'équipe sont allés jouer au baby-foot et il a voulu essayer d'empêcher une balle de rentrer dans les buts avec sa main.  
  
- Une vraie manie chez ces gens-là ! s'exclama Duo en riant.  
  
- Oui, si l'on peut dire, continua Quatre en s'efforçant de ne pas rire. Le pauvre s'est pris un coup dans la main et il s'est retourné un doigt. Ce n'est pas très grave mais c'est douloureux alors il ne pourra pas jouer cet après-midi. Il faut que l'un d'entre nous le remplace.  
  
Les cinq G-Boys se regardèrent. Trowa et Wufei baissèrent les yeux, sans doute pas intéressés par ce poste. Duo regarda Heero en repensant à la proposition que le Japonais avait faite la veille. Heero fit un signe de la tête presque imperceptible, mais son regard en disait long. Duo comprit et se tourna vers Quatre.  
  
- Très bien, annonça le jeune homme en noir, je ferai goal.  
  
- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé, toi et Heero jouerez le match dès le début et Wufei, Trowa et moi seront remplaçants. On se voit tout à l'heure pour le repas de midi. D'ici là, passez une bonne matinée.  
  
- Merci, toi aussi, répondit Duo tout content.  
  
Wufei acquiesça puis quitta la table le premier, suivi de Duo et Heero. Seuls Trowa et Quatre restèrent à table encore quelques instants.  
  
- Tu as vu le regard qu'Heero a lancé à Duo ? demanda Trowa.  
  
- Oui, je crois que c'est en bonne voie. Trowa ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je voulais te remercier pour ton aide.  
  
- De rien, s'ils sont heureux, moi aussi... Non, nous aussi.  
  
**********  
  
Après le repas de midi, les G-Boys retournèrent dans leur chambre pour se reposer avant le match qui aura lieu à 16 heures. Vers 14 heures, Heero sortit et alla frapper à la porte de Quatre. Pas de réponse. Dix secondes plus tard, Heero retapa à la porte. Cette fois, le jeune Arabe lui dit d'entrer.  
  
- Excuse-moi, j'étais à la salle de bain.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- J'ai un problème avec Duo... il est amoureux de moi.  
  
- Ça y est ! Tu t'en es rendu compte ! Ah, je suis content, dit Quatre, enthousiaste. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu choisisses si tu l'acceptes ou si tu le refuses. Mais surtout, quel que soit ton choix, il faut que tu le fasses comprendre à Duo. Tu ne peux le laisser dans cet état, le pauvre, il ne sait même pas par où commencer avec toi... Et pourtant, Duo n'est pas un garçon timide. Alors il faut que tu lui donnes un petit coup de pouce.  
  
- C'est ce que j'ai fait, dit Heero. Hier soir, je suis allé le voir dans sa chambre et on a discuté.  
  
- De ça ? demanda le jeune blond.  
  
- Non, de choses et d'autres, du match d'aujourd'hui.  
  
- Et comment ça s'est passé ?  
  
Heero raconta à Quatre comment s'était déroulée leur conversation de la veille. Quatre fut très attentif et ne coupa pas une seule fois la parole du Japonais. Quand celui-ci eut fini, Quatre lui dit :  
  
- Je sais que c'est ta première expérience dans le domaine, mais si tu prends les choses en main, tout ira bien. J'en suis un bon exemple. Tu veux que je te raconte ma première fois avec Trowa pour te rassurer ?  
  
Heureusement que Quatre lui proposait le récit, car jamais Heero n'aurait osé le demander au jeune blond. Il hocha la tête pour que Quatre commence son histoire. Quatre resitua brièvement le moment et le lieu avant de commencer le récit détaillé. C'était peu de temps après que Trowa eut retrouvé sa mémoire. Quatre l'avait invité à jouer de la musique avec lui, chose qu'ils faisaient de temps de temps pour se détendre.  
  
- Nous formions une osmose parfaite, raconta le jeune blond. Nous étions en harmonie, et pas seulement au point de vue de la musique. Une fois le morceau terminé, j'ai rangé mon violon, Trowa sa flûte et je me suis immédiatement jeté dans ses bras. Il m'a serré contre lui pendant quelques minutes, puis il m'a écarté de son corps, s'est penché pour avoir la tête au niveau de la mienne, puis après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard complice, il a fermé les yeux et m'a embrassé. J'ai accepté le baiser avec joie et y ai répondu en l'embrassant à mon tour. Puis Trowa m'a soulevé, m'a assis sur le lit et a détaché les boutons de ma chemise. Je me suis retrouvé torse nu en rien de temps. Trowa a passé délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur mon torse. J'ai frissonné sur le coup. "Tro... Tro-wa" furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche. Mais lui ne disait rien. Il a enlevé son pull, son T-shirt et les a jeté à côtés des habits qu'il m'avait déjà enlevés. Il a repris ses caresses puis a agrippé mon pantalon. Il a défait la ceinture puis a posé ses mains sur le bouton du pantalon avant de demander : - Je... je peux ? Alors j'ai baissé la tête pour lui dire que oui, il pouvait. Mon coeur s'est mis à battre de plus en plus vite. Le sien aussi, je le sentais quand je passais mes mains sur sa poitrine. Trowa a alors défait le bouton de mon pantalon, puis ma braguette. Je me suis allongé sur le dos pour qu'il puisse plus facilement me le retirer. Ceci fait, il a enlevé le sien puis il est venu me rejoindre sur le lit où nous nous sommes étreints et embrassés avec de plus en plus de fougue...  
  
- Mais peut-être que tu ne veux pas en entendre plus, fit Quatre à Heero qui l'écoutait, fasciné.  
  
Heero sourit.  
  
- Oui, je me doute bien de ce que vous avez fait après.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Heero reprit la parole :  
  
- Dis-moi Quatre...  
  
- Oui Heero...  
  
- Je ne veux pas paraître indiscret mais... c'est toi ou Trowa qui a pris les choses en main quand vous avez fait l'amour ?  
  
- C'est Trowa, répondit le jeune blond. J'avais décidé de me laisser faire, dit-il en souriant.  
  
- Je vois, dit Heero.  
  
- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Quatre. Avec Duo, tu as l'intention de...  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Heero en le coupant. Maxwell est amoureux de moi, mais il ose pas le dire, et encore moins agir.  
  
- Dans ce cas, fait le premier pas.  
  
- Je verrai, dit Heero. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Le Japonais sortait de la chambre de Quatre. Trowa sortit de la salle de bain où il se cachait.  
  
- Alors petit coquin ? Tu racontes nos ébats à tout le monde maintenant ?  
  
- Oh, Trowa, je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangeait.  
  
- Mais non, ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il en souriant. Je plaisantais. Nous n'avons plus besoin de le cacher maintenant, seul Wufei ne le sait pas encore. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Alors comme ça, Heero veut se faire Duo ?  
  
- Ou l'inverse, répondit l'Arabe. En tout cas, je suis surpris qu'Heero réagisse comme ça. Son comportement a drôlement changé depuis le temps où nous étions en mission dans nos Gundams.  
  
- Oui, mais je le préfère comme ça. C'est surement le vrai Heero qui dormait en lui qui vient de se réveiller.  
  
- Je l'espère. Au fait Trowa, ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas jouer tout à l'heure.  
  
- Pas du tout. Et puis ça avait l'air de faire tellement plaisir à Duo. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait une idée derrière la tête celui-là.  
  
- Oui, moi non plus, ajouta Quatre. Dans une heure, on va rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour préparer le match. D'ici là, je vais me reposer un peu. Tu veux rester ?  
  
- Non, c'est bon, moi aussi je vais aller me reposer. A tout à l'heure, dit Trowa à son amant en l'embrassant.  
  
- A tout à l'heure.  
  
Une heure plus tard, les cinq pilotes de Gundam se retrouvèrent dans le hall du couloir pour partir à la rencontre des autres joueurs de l'équipe qui se préparaient dans les vestiaires. Ça allait bientôt être l'heure des espoirs de la colonie contre les "shinigamins" (Duo avaient lourdement insisté pour qu'ils choisissent ce nom provisoire).  
  
Trowa et Quatre ouvraient la marche en se tenant par la main. Ceci surprenait Wufei. Duo et Heero les suivais. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux brillants, le sourire sur le visage. Quatre et Trowa se lâchèrent la main peu avant d'être dans le champ de vision de leurs partenaires d'un match. Wufei fut définitivement étonné, et dégoûté à la fois. Les quatorze "shinigamins" entrèrent dans leur vestiaire où ils ne sortirent que trente minutes plus tard, après avoir mis au point la stratégie et avoir mis des shorts et des maillots identiques.  
  
**********  
  
Les joueurs des deux équipes s'échauffèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux capitaines se faisaient face dans le rond central. Ils s'échangèrent quelques consignes. Ce n'était qu'un match amical, ils ne joueraient donc pas violemment de peur de blesser quelqu'un, ce qui pourrait avoir des conséquences non négligeables sur l'équipe de la colonie qui joue tout de même au niveau des espoirs. Et les "shinigamins" n'avaient que trois remplaçants. Ce serait donc le fair-play qui dominerait ce match.  
  
Des deux côtés, les joueurs prirent leurs positions. Duo était dans les buts et Heero se trouvait sur l'aile droite. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei constituaient les seuls membres du banc des "shinigamins" tandis que le banc des espoirs de la colonie était bondé de monde : entraîneurs, masseurs, préparateurs, dirigeants sportifs... Même l'arbitre du match était issu de ce coin-là. D'ailleurs, Wufei avait demandé à Quatre si c'était normal que l'arbitre de cette rencontre soit issu du camp de l'équipe de la colonie. Mais Quatre lui avait répondu que ce n'était qu'un match.  
  
Le match s'engagea. Les "shinigamins" partirent à l'attaque. Heero fit son possible pour se démarquer mais on ne lui fit pas la passe. Au lieu de ça, ses coéquipiers tentèrent une passe dans l'axe qui fut interceptée. Les espoirs arrivèrent facilement dans le camp de l'équipe des G-Boys où ils commencèrent à installer leur jeu. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée de la surface de réparation. Duo se mit en colère après ses défenseurs qui faisaient mal leur boulot. L'attaquant en possession du ballon fit un crochet, deux passements de jambe et tira un boulet de canon. Duo réagit, mais trop tard, les filets tremblaient déjà. Un à zéro.  
  
"Ça commence bien" se dit Duo, "un tir, un but...". Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Heero, celui-ci tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'Américain.  
  
Mise en jeu au milieu du terrain. Attaque des shinigamins. Bonne circulation du ballon. Appel de balle d'Heero. Pas de ballon. Recul des partenaires des G-Boys dans leur camp. Bataille au milieu de terrain. Attaque des espoirs de la colonie. Faute dans la surface de réparation. Penalty !  
  
- Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Duo, on va pas s'en sortir si ça continue comme ça ! Bon, voyons voir si je m'en tire mieux que tout à l'heure. Je vais penser à Heero et ça se passera bien.  
  
L'attaquant adverse posa le ballon sur le point de penalty et recula pour prendre de l'élan. Il s'élança. Duo fit un choix et dès que le ballon fut tiré, il plongea sur sa droite. Et c'était là que le joueur avait tiré. Duo ne relâcha même pas le ballon, arrêt parfait, on ne peut pas faire mieux sur un penalty. Il se releva aussitôt et dégagea le ballon, sans réfléchir, sur le côté droit en criant : "HEEEEROOOOO !!!"  
  
Le Japonais récupéra le ballon et partit en contre-offensive. La plupart des joueurs étant encore près des buts gardés par Duo suite au penalty, Heero n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler un chemin jusqu'aux buts adverses, éliminant deux défenseurs au passage. Il se retrouva à l'entrée de la surface et arma son tir. Il s'apprêta à frapper dans le ballon lorsqu'il fut séché par derrière par un défenseur qui n'avait pas apprécié de se faire passer par un amateur. Heero s'écroula au sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Ceci ne plut pas du tout à Duo.  
  
"Il a crié !" se dit l'Américain. "Heero a crié... Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je l'ai déjà vu se remettre une jambe en place et il n'avait pas crié, juste gémi". Quand il vit qu'Heero restait au sol et qu'il se tenait la jambe, Duo traversa tout le terrain en courant pour aller voir de plus près. "Ça a l'air d'être grave". Pendant ce temps, l'arbitre sanctionnait le défenseur d'un carton jaune. Quatre, qui s'était levé du banc lui aussi, entra sur le terrain. Il atteignit Heero avec l'Américain.  
  
- Heero ! Ça va ? demanda le jeune blond.  
  
- Quatre... Où est Duo ?  
  
- Il arrive.  
  
Heero sourit, il se mit assis et essaya de se lever. Mais il avait l'air de souffrir et il ne posait pas son pied gauche sur le sol. Duo arriva.  
  
- Heero ! Ça va ?  
  
- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, répliqua le Japonais.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Duo qui ne comprenait pas.  
  
- Non, ça va pas, je crois que j'ai la cheville cassée, je ne peux plus marcher.  
  
- Je te ramène à l'hôtel, dit Quatre.  
  
- Non, c'est bon, je vais le faire, dit Duo.  
  
- Si tu y tiens.  
  
Son regard suffit au jeune blond pour voir qu'il y tenait. Wufei se prépara à remplacer Heero. Et Trowa enfila les gants que Duo lui jeta avant de prendre Heero dans ses bras pour le porter jusque dans sa chambre.  
  
- Duo, ne cours pas comme ça, protesta le Japonais en serrant les dents, j'ai mal.  
  
Duo ralentit. Arrivés au pied de l'escalier de l'hôtel, l'Américain serra Heero contre lui.  
  
- Attention Heero, les escaliers sont étroits, tiens-toi bien.  
  
Alors le Japonais passa ses bras autour du cou de Duo et s'y accrocha. Duo n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était trop occupé à faire attention à ce que la cheville blessée de son ami ne touche pas le mur.  
  
Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Heero. Il réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir, franchir et refermer la porte tout en gardant Heero dans ses bras. Il se pencha au-dessus du lit pour y déposer le Japonais. Mais celui- ci ne lâcha pas prise et entraîna l'Américain dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position intéressante. Mais Duo demanda tout de suite :  
  
- Heero, ta cheville.  
  
- Laisse ma cheville. Elle n'a rien.  
  
Il y eut comme un flash dans la tête de Duo. Puis un second quand Heero vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Duo répondit presque instinctivement au baiser du Japonais. Si on lui avait qu'un jour Heero l'embrasserait, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Mais là c'était bien le cas. Il voulut se pincer pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver mais il pinça Heero sans faire exprès.  
  
- Owwwwww ! s'exclama Heero.  
  
- Excuse-moi, c'est moi que je voulais pincer. Désolé... Et puis je ne te savais pas aussi sensible.  
  
- Mais j'ai jamais dit que ça me déplaisait pas.  
  
Alors les deux amoureux continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en enlevant leurs shorts et leurs maillots ils se retrouvèrent bientôt en slip et en chaussettes. Heero était couché sur le dos et Duo était au-dessus de lui. Il lui léchait le ventre tout en lui pinçant les fesses. Heero n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler. Encore personne ne l'avait touché comme ça. Et comme il appréciait ça !  
  
Puis Duo remonta pour finalement arriver aux lèvres du Japonais et l'embrasser passionnément. Heero se laissa faire. Puis Duo s'arrêta, regarda Heero droit dans les yeux pendant dix secondes sous un silence radical.  
  
- On... on continue ? demanda l'Américain sur un ton mal assuré.  
  
- Oui pourquoi ? s'étonna Heero.  
  
- Ben je sais pas, comme c'est la première fois...  
  
- Et alors ? répliqua le Japonais. Si tu en as envie...  
  
- Et toi, tu en as envie ?  
  
- Oh oui !  
  
Alors Duo posa ses mains sur les hanches de son partenaire et lui enleva progressivement son slip. Il ôta également le sien puis se remit sur le corps d'Heero et reprit les baisers, les accompagnant de caresses le long des cuisses. Il hésita encore un moment avant de rabattre les jambes du Japonais contre sa poitrine, lui facilitant ainsi la pénétration. Il s'y prit avec le plus grand soin, petit à petit, d'abord lentement puis de plus en vite. Entre les cris d'Heero, les gémissements de Duo et le grincement des lattes du lit, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les G-Boys savent mettre de l'ambiance, surtout ces deux-là.  
  
Ils firent l'amour pendant quinze minutes avant de se prendre dans leurs bras et s'embrasser une dernière fois avant de se reposer un peu.  
  
- Heero ?  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Il faudra changer les draps.  
  
- Hn.  
  
* * * * * Premier commentaire de moi, et j'ai attendu le troisième chapitre pour ça. En fait, le troisième jour n'est pas fini, mais je coupe là parce que la fin de ce troisième paragraphe me plait bien et parce que sinon le quatrième aurait été vraiment trop court. Et moi je ne cherche pas à écrire pour faire du texte alors j'essaie d'équilibrer un peu. Tout ça pour ça ? Ben oui, c'était bien la peine... 


	4. La fin du troisième jour, le quatrième, ...

Une fois le match terminé, Trowa et Wufei restèrent avec les autres membres de l'équipe et dépêchèrent Quatre pour aller prendre des nouvelles d'Heero. Le jeune blond arriva à l'hôtel, monta au premier étage et frappa à la porte d'Heero. Personne ne lui répondit. Alors il tourna la poignée pour entrer mais c'était fermé à clé. Il sourit. Il entendit couler de l'eau à la salle de bain. "C'est fermé à clef... Et ils sont tous les deux dans la salle de bain... c'est bon signe... Très bon signe". Il leur glissa un mot sous la porte "On se retrouve à 19 heures pour manger, d'ici là, profitez de votre tranquillité". Il se mit à rire en redescendant les escaliers et retourna rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.  
  
Quatre arriva auprès des autres, tout sourire.  
  
- Alors ? Comment va Heero ? demanda Trowa.  
  
- Hein ? Heero ? Je sais pas, répondit Quatre.  
  
- Qu'es-tu allé faire là-bas alors ? demanda Wufei.  
  
Le jeune blond prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, regarda Trowa qui lui fit un clin d'oeil puis se tourna vers le Chinois :  
  
- Wufei, on a des choses à te dire.  
  
Il lui raconta, avec l'aide du Français, ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Puis entre Heero et Duo. Wufei ne sembla pas être perturbé par cette annonce.  
  
- Je comprends mieux maintenant vos comportements étranges de ces derniers jours.  
  
- Et qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Quatre.  
  
- Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais pour les vacances qu'on va passer, je vais me retrouver tout seul si j'ai bien compris.  
  
- Mais non, dit Quatre, j'ai prévu autre chose. Je vous dirai tout à l'heure lors du repas.  
  
**********  
  
Salle de restauration de l'hôtel, 19 heures.  
  
Trowa, Quatre et Wufei arrivèrent à leur table et s'installèrent. Ils attendirent Duo et Heero qui firent leur apparition cinq minutes plus tard en se tenant par la main.  
  
- On a beau s'y attendre, dit Wufei, c'est vrai que ça surprend.  
  
- Ils sont mignons, ajouta Quatre.  
  
- Et ils ont l'air heureux, poursuivit Trowa.  
  
Le nouveau couple prit place à table.  
  
- Bon, avant de commencer, dit le jeune blond, j'ai à vous parler de notre départ de demain.  
  
Les quatre autres pilotes le regardèrent, attendant la suite.  
  
- Demain matin, nous nous rendrons à l'aéroport pour prendre une navette en direction de la Terre.  
  
- La Terre ?!? s'exclama Duo. On va passer nos vacances sur la Terre ?  
  
- Au départ, c'était prévu comme ça, mais étant donné les occupations de chacun, ce ne sera qu'une escale, après, chacun ira où il voudra. Nos vacances les cinq ensemble s'arrêteront donc dans quelques jours.  
  
- Et on va où sur Terre ? demanda le Français.  
  
- Au royaume de Sank. Nous avons été invités par Relena et le lieutenant Noin. Nous devrons parler des nouvelles mesures à prendre et notamment décider de ce qu'on fera de nos Gundams qui se trouvent déjà sur place.  
  
- Ah, on va voir Relena... fit Duo en soupirant.  
  
- Oui pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?  
  
- J'ai peur pour mon Heero, avoua le jeune homme en noir.  
  
Heero garda un air impassible tandis que les trois autres se mirent à rire.  
  
- Bah, tu pourras te trouver une partenaire là-bas, il y aura les copines de Relena, il y aura Lucrezia Noin... et Sally Po.  
  
Wufei se mit à rougir. Quatre le remarqua mais n'en parla pas pour ne pas le gêner. Le dîner se poursuivit, et on y parla d'autres choses que ce qu'il se passerait à leur arrivée sur le Royaume de Sank après un commun accord des cinq G-Boys. Heero demanda le résultat du match. Il rit lorsqu'on lui annonça un sévère onze à un. Et Duo enfonça Trowa qui n'avait pas brillé dans les buts. Mais le Français fit remarquer à l'Américain qu'il n'avait même pas joué dix minutes. Et la discussion continua sur le match.  
  
Ils partiraient le jour suivant peu avant onze heures alors ils prépareraient leurs affaires le lendemain matin. En attendant, ils avaient le reste de la soirée pour se détendre. Duo proposa de sortir faire un tour tout les cinq mais Quatre lui fit remarquer que ce ne serait pas gentil envers Wufei, car à n'en pas douter, Quatre serait aux côtés de Trowa et Duo aux côtés d'Heero. L'idée d'aller à la salle de jeux fut également rejetée après concertation car cela ne fait que donner à certains l'envie d'être meilleurs que les autres. Et c'est ainsi que naissent les conflits. Et chaque fois qu'une idée était proposée elle était systématiquement mise à l'écart, pour ne pas faire de peine à Wufei. Au bout d'un moment, le Chinois prit la parole :  
  
- Ecoutez, je vois bien que vous faites ça pour moi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le prendrai pas mal si vous allez vous promener en amoureux, moi je vais aller dans ma chambre et méditer un peu.  
  
- Tu es sûr ? demanda Quatre qui voulait s'assurer que Wufei ne se sentait pas rejeté du groupe des G-Boys.  
  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Et amusez-vous bien.  
  
- Merci Wufei, on ne te le dit presque jamais mais... on t'aime.  
  
- Oui, je sais, pas la peine de le dire.  
  
Le Chinois prit la direction des escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre. Trowa et Quatre sortirent pour faire une balade dehors. Heero et Duo firent de même mais ils prirent une autre direction. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble, mais seuls. Les autres s'étaient tellement investis pour que leur couple se forme qu'ils avaient du retard à rattraper.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, de retour à l'hôtel, Heero rentra dans sa chambre.  
  
- Ah, j'avais oublié les draps...  
  
- Bah, c'est pas grave, lui dit Duo, viens dormir chez moi.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux se retrouvaient nus dans le lit de Duo. Heero se colla à son amant, l'embrassa avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Et il s'endormit en un rien de temps, ce qui surprit Duo qui savait le Japonais insomniaque. Il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Heero et ferma les yeux. "Bonne nuit Heero".  
  
**********  
  
Le quatrième jour (et ceux d'après aussi ^^) :  
  
Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, les G-Boys se préparèrent à vider les lieux, ils faisaient leurs sacs. Quand l'heure arriva, ils remontèrent dans la jeep en direction de l'aéroport. Pendant le trajet en navette, Heero réfléchissait au face-à-face qu'il devra avoir avec Mademoiselle Peacecraft. Et ça le rendait anxieux. Duo faisait la tête rien qu'en pensant qu'il devrait la revoir. Trowa et Quatre se réjouissait de retourner sur la Terre pour revoir des visages familiers. Wufei pensait à Sally Po.  
  
A leur arrivée sur Terre, Heero et Duo furent surpris que Relena ne fût pas là pour les accueillir. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Par contre Noin était là et souhaita la bienvenue aux cinq garçons. Elle les conduisit jusqu'au palais où une réception était donnée. Les pilotes de Gundam n'étaient pas habillés en tenue correcte alors tout le monde les regardait bizarrement. Soudain, une voix *insupportable* jaillit du balcon :  
  
- Heero ! Je suis là !  
  
C'était Relena (sans blague :p)  
  
"Je sais" se dit Heero. Elle descendit les marches du grand escalier à toute vitesse et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Japonais. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Relena ouvrit la bouche :  
  
- Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir, soyez les bienvenus.  
  
- Merci, dit Quatre. Mais comme vous le savez, nous ne resterons pas très longtemps.  
  
- Allons, répliqua Relena, qu'avez-vous de plus important à faire ? La paix s'établit, les conflits prennent fin...  
  
Le jeune Arabe ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Mais Duo si :  
  
- On doit partir en vacances, on a besoin de repos.  
  
- Dans ce cas, vous resterez bien ici, c'est très confortable, il y a de la place.  
  
"Et il y a surtout toi" pensa l'Américain en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Lucrezia Noin intervint :  
  
- Nous avons rendez-vous dans une heure dans la salle de réunion. Je vous y attendrai. A tout à l'heure.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant ce temps ? demanda Duo.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, profitez de cette réception. Moi je dois parler avec Heero. Tu viens Heero ?  
  
Heero regarda Duo qui semblait énervé. Mais comme Relena le tirait par le bras, il dut la suivre de force.  
  
"Quelle peste" se retint de dire Duo. Les quatre autres pilotes restèrent à discuter entre eux, se demandant bien ce que Relena avait à dire de si important à Heero. Surtout Duo. Dix minutes plus tard, c'est Heero qui ressortit de la pièce où il était en tirant Relena par le bras. Elle était rouge. Heero arriva devant Duo et le regarda droit dans les yeux. L'Américain s'approcha de lui, et le regarda une dernière fois pour s'assurer qu'Heero savait ce qu'il faisait. Heero se tourna vers Relena puis vers Duo qui l'embrassa. Relena vira du rouge au blanc. Elle était maintenant toute pale.  
  
- Tu vois ? lui dit Heero qui embrassa à son tour son amant.  
  
Heero et Duo se mirent à l'écart des autres pour discuter.  
  
- Heero ? Je ne savais pas que tu voulais t'afficher de la sorte.  
  
- Non, je ne voulais pas, mais elle m'y a forcé.  
  
- Vous avez discuté de quoi ?  
  
- Elle a tourné autour du pot pendant cinq minutes puis elle m'a dit que maintenant que nous n'aurions plus à nous battre, elle pouvait enfin me dévoiler ses sentiments et moi les miens. Mais je lui ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Duo.  
  
- Elle a demandé qui. Je lui ai dit que c'était toi. Alors elle ne m'a pas cru et elle a commencé à s'énerver. Elle croyait que je faisais ça pour la rendre jalouse. C'est pour ça que je suis sorti pour t'embrasser.  
  
- Tu as bien fait, répondit Duo.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Quatre essayait tant bien que mal de consoler Relena :  
  
- Allons, ne fais pas ton enfant gâtée, tu dois accepter les évènements et souhaiter le bonheur d'Heero.  
  
- Tu as raison, dit Relena en séchant ses larmes. Mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi.  
  
- Je sais... je sais.  
  
Les G-Boys retrouvèrent ensuite Noin en salle de réunion. Ils prirent la décision de mettre les Gundams au repos, mais dans les installations cachées de Quatre, dans le désert. Au cas où ils auraient à s'en resservir un des ces jours. Noin demanda aux pilotes ce qu'ils comptaient faire à long terme.  
  
- Nous ne savons pas, répondit le jeune blond. Mais dans l'immédiat, nous partons en vacances.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et où ça ?  
  
- Et bien Trowa et moi allons passer quelques semaines dans ma résidence principale.  
  
- Heero et moi allons nous rendre dans un coin paumé du Canada.  
  
- Et toi Wufei ?  
  
- Je crois que je vais rester ici avec Sally.  
  
- Très bien, on compte sur toi pour veiller sur Relena aussi, elle va en avoir besoin.  
  
- Je ferai de mon mieux.  
  
Dans l'après-midi, les quatre G-Boys qui avaient décidé de passer leurs vacances en dehors du royaume de Sank firent leurs adieux à Wufei, Noin, Po et Peacecraft. Heero alla voir Relena avant de partir :  
  
- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal à m'y faire.  
  
- De toute façon Relena, tu ne me connais pas assez. Ce serait stupide d'être amoureux de quelqu'un que tu n'as vu que quelques heures dans toute ta vie et qui a failli te tuer.  
  
- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça, répondit Relena.  
  
Heero s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
- Au revoir Relena.  
  
- Au revoir Heero... Sois... Sois heureux.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre montèrent dans le hummer prêté par Relena et se rendirent sur la piste d'envol pour enfin passer des vacances dignes de ce nom.  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
* * * * * Et voilà, fin de ma première fic, commencée en juin à l'internat de mon lycée, à des heures où les gens normaux dorment depuis longtemps. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me suis senti obligé de faire un jeu de mot sur "Shinigami". Et c'est pas terminé, j'ai commencé une autre fic où je refais un jeu de mot sur shinigami... Mais après j'arrête, promis ^__^ Et à la fin, Relena s'en prend plein la tête... c'est normal après tout, elle est là pour ça :p 


End file.
